


Flowers and berry tarts

by ira_snow



Series: Drabbles n oneshots of Arya [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Flowers, Ned Starks precious little girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ira_snow/pseuds/ira_snow
Summary: Ned Stark needs a little break and some color in his solar.





	Flowers and berry tarts

She always loved picking flowers for her lord father, and seeing the way his face would light up and smile. A smile that reached into his eyes as well. The way he would then hug her and put them on his desk. And today it was her father's nameday and this bouquet of flowers was going to be so very special. She would pick some flowers from the glasshouses as well.  
When she was done she smiled at the beautiful bouquet of blue winter roses and green and white wildflowers.

On her way to her father's solar she remembered the berries she and Jon picked yesterday, the cooks had said they would make some berry tarts from them. She went to kitchens, the smell of freshly baked berry tarts hit her nose as she walked in. “Can I have two berry tarts? Please, its for father.” They gave her the berry tarts and ushered her along. 

The door creaked loudly when she opened it. Her father looked up from his letters, and it hit her how tired he looked. She smiled “Happy nameday father.” She gave him the flowers and put the berry tarts on the desk as she climbed into his lap. “Thank you my little girl.” he said as he hugged her tight, he noticed the dirt on her dress and ripped sleeves. “Do you know how much your mother despairs of ever making a lady out of you?” she answered him “Yes but I don’t want to be a lady.” Her father chuckled as he said “Maybe not but you will always be my precious little girl, my little wolf.”


End file.
